This invention relates generally to tape transports, and more particularly concerns magnetic tape transports of the type in which an endless belt engages and drives tape rolls on rotary tape reels.
Prior belt driven transports are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,907,230 to Merle; 3,692,255 to Von Behren; 2,743,878 to Masterson; and 3,808,902 to Grant. In certain of these the belt is guided over rollers which are fixed in relation to a frame, and in the Merle patent the belt roller is movable relative to the frame but its movement and location in relation to driven tape rolls is subject to tension in the belt. None of such patents is concerned with a belt drive in which the support of the belt and at least one belt driven tape roll is such as to readily accommodate removal and replacement of that tape roll; and none of such patents is concerned with a drive in which tape rolls are driven by a belt urged by separate rollers toward the tape rolls, a spring means other than the belt being employed to accomplish such urging. Further, effective self-feeding of tape between the tape reels is not suggested by such belt drive transport patents.
Accordingly, the prior art is generally characterized by structural and operational deficiencies, responsible for less than highly satisfactory results.